Bizarre Society
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Cada tanto, Kardia se había acostumbrado a despertar con Dégel en su cama. Sin embargo, esa mañana no estaba en su cama, ése no era Dégel y nada pintaba para bien. No bebería nunca más.


Esta idea recuerdo que nació con otras escritoras de la página, en el grupo de Unicornios Galácticos, hace bastante. Ahora la terminé y me decidí a subirla. Esto es para ellas, Zahaki, MissLouder, Annie de Odair y Mili, que no recuerdo si tiene cuenta. Ojalá les guste.

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenece a mí, es de Masami, Toei, etc.

* * *

No pudo evitar removerse un poco entre las sábanas. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se preguntó qué hora sería, pero la luz que se filtraba por la ventana le aseguraba que era muy temprano. Un descomunal cansancio que no le dejó pensar aún le llenaba, por lo que no planea a levantarse por el momento.

Giró su cuerpo sobre la cama, dispuesto a volver a dormir, cuando sintió otro peso dentro de las sábanas. No necesitó más de un respiro para notar qué pasaba: No estaba durmiendo solo. Además, se dio cuenta, a pesar de su semi-inconsciencia, que estaba desnudo. Una sonrisa sagaz se formó en su boca. Así que el caballero de los hielos había pasado la noche con él, como de costumbre. Kardia había bebido mucho la noche anterior, o al menos hasta donde recordaba, pero tener a Dégel cerca le proporcionaba una inexplicable seguridad y tranquilidad, quizá porque éste siempre irradiaba esa sensación apacible, además de fría. Por ese motivo siempre dormía bien con Dégel y le gustaba que se quedara con él, dormía profundamente y estaba fresco.

Con cuidado, se acercó más a su compañero, quien le daba la espalda, y lo abrazó pegando sus pieles desnudas. Volvió a acomodarse para dormir mientras pensaba qué extraño se sentía ese abrazo. Era como si Dégel tuviera la espalda más ancha y su temperatura corporal, normalmente más fría que la suya, ahora fuera más elevada. Incluso le pareció sentir la ausencia de la cabellera larga, pero Kardia no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para que alguno de esos detalles le llegaran a importar. Probablemente aún seguía demasiado dormido como para notar exactamente qué estaba pasado y su mente dormida lo engañaba. Estuvo a punto de dormirse una vez más, cuando un sonido externo le trajo de vuelta. Sin embargo, algo más peculiar le impidió seguir durmiendo.

¿Desde cuándo Dégel roncaba y tan fuerte? Parecía como un oso en plena etapa de hibernación. Pateó levemente a su compañero, como para que se callara y aquel gesto pareció funcionar. Dégel se quejó, con unos sonidos que le parecieron extraños, casi guturales, y se volteó quedando frente a él.

Kardia tenía los ojos cerrados aún y no supo por qué exactamente, pero algo externo a él le hizo abrir los ojos y a su compañero también. Ambos se observaron unos instantes hasta caer en cuenta de a quién tenían enfrente. Un estruendoso alarido por parte de los dos resonó por todas las paredes, sin poder creerse lo que veían.

—¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama, imbécil? —preguntó Kardia, quien se había incorporado, quedando de rodillas en la cama, y se trasladó a una punta, lo más lejos posible de aquél.

—¡Esta es mi cama, bicho estúpido! —Aclaró Manigoldo, en el mismo estado que Kardia, lo más alejado posible—. Soy yo el que tiene que preguntar eso.

—¿Pero qué mierda...? —No pudo terminar su pregunta porque un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, que se intensificaba al querer rememorar qué ocurrió—. ¿Nosotros hicimos...?

Kardia no fue capaz de terminar esa oración. Manigoldo estaba en las mismas que él. La noche anterior habían tenido una salida bastante agitada, con mucha bebida, y gracias a eso no recordaba qué mierda hizo. Lo único que podía decir con seguridad era que estaban dentro de la casa de Cáncer efectivamente, ambos desnudos y durmiendo en la misma cama. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Ambos se miraron de arriba abajo e hicieron un gesto similar a una arcada. ¡¿Se habían acostado?! ¿Cómo los dioses habían permitido algo así? Athena debería prohibir el alcohol del mundo si traía consecuencias como estas.

Por más que el asco de pensar en ambos compartiendo cama, había algo más difícil de solucionar: al no recordar nada, no sabían quién le había dado a quién y no era una duda con la que estaban dispuestos a vivir.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora sentados en la cama, jugando piedra, papel o tijera para decidir quién había sido el que la puso. Eligieron eso, al no encontrar un método más factible.

—¿Qué mierda es eso? —preguntó Manigoldo al ver que Kardia había hecho otra figura con su mano. Estiró el dedo medio y el anular mientras los estaban flexionados en un puño.

—Es una verga y bolas —explicó el santo de Escorpio, enseñando la forma en su mano, la cual él veía claramente—. Así, automáticamente le gano a cualquier cosa que elijas.

—No me jodas, te lo acabas de inventar. ¿Me crees idiota?

—Claro que no, así se juega, no es mi culpa que no sepas jugar.

—¡Eres un tramposo de mierda!

—¡Y tú un mal perdedor! ¡Admite que yo te di!

—En tus jodidos sueños.

Así se lanzaron uno al otro a golpearse. Estuvieron un rato rodando en la cama, esquivando y dándose golpes, hasta que Manigoldo terminó encima de Kardia.

—¡Espera! —Le detuvo al instante, antes de que le pegara—. Quizás así fue cómo pasó.

—¿Qué dices? —espetó por más que presintiera que el otro sólo diría una estupidez.

—Qué quizás así fue como pasó —reiteró—. Estábamos peleando, sin ropa, y de repente me caí encima tuyo y te la puse.

Manigoldo no supo cómo no lo golpeó al decir tal idiotez.

—¿Cómo demonios Dégel te soporta? Si tienes el cráneo lleno de puré de manzana en lugar de cerebro.

—Porque la tengo muy grande —contestó creyendo que era una razón muy lógica—. No como tú que la tienes torcida.

—¿Qué dijiste, idiota? Si estoy bien y mucho mejor que tú.

—Claro que no, sólo mírala.

Así se separaron y tuvieron que levantarse para medirse sus miembros viriles y compararlos. Llegando a un empate que a ninguno le conformó.

—Aún creo que se te va para el costado.

—Te voy a mandar al puto Yomotsu para que se te aclaren las ideas.

—Hazlo, pero tendrás que soportar las catorce agujas y mi Antares metidas muy cómodamente dentro de tu culo.

Otra batalla a puño limpio y desnudo comenzó. Ya a ninguno le importaba y realmente no recordaban por qué comenzaron a discutir, tampoco era algo tan relevante como ver quién podía joderle el rostro al otro primero o tirarle más dientes. La habitación se llenó de un estruendoso ruido, proveniente de la infantil batalla, mezclado con diferentes y voraces insultos que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si existían realmente.

La intensidad del episodio fue tal que no notaron que alguien entraba al cuarto. Ni Dégel y Albafica supieron qué decir ante tal escena, sólo los miraron estupefactos. ¿Era en serio lo que estaban viendo? Parecía una broma en su totalidad. Los otros dos caballeros detuvieron su improvisada guerra cuando notaron que no estaban solos y el silencio inundó la habitación. Las caras de Manigoldo y Kardia se tiñeron de un pálido azul, pensando que nada peor les podía pasar. Seguramente, después de acabar la pelea, ellos podrían haberse separado y prometer nunca hablar de lo sucedido, sea lo que sea; pero ahora se sentían descubiertos.

—¡No es lo que parece! —aseguró Manigoldo siendo el primero en hablar. Empujó a Kardia de encima de él, ya que el estúpido se quedó tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se movió—. Alba-chan, te juro que no tengo idea qué hace el bicho idiota en mi cama o por qué no tiene ropa el muy degenerado.

—¡Tampoco tienes ropa! —vociferó Kardia defendiéndose, enojado porque le echara la culpa—. ¿Me echas el problema a mí cuando es obvio que fui abusado?

—Nunca te tocaría, no me gustan los deficientes como a Dégel.

—Yo no tengo ni idea cómo Albafica te acepta si roncas como un oso.

Sin darse cuenta habían comenzado a discutir de nuevo. ¿Sería un deporte para ellos o algo así? Ni Acuario o Piscis estaban conscientes de tal información ni tampoco les importaba. Albafica suspiró, sin paciencia en absoluto, y se acercó siendo quien se sacrificara para detener ese alboroto.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó para llamarles la atención antes de que volvieran a golpearse. Se sintió conforme al ver que funcionó y lo miraban expectantes—. Manigoldo —dijo con suavidad dirigiéndose al implicado, quien casi pareció tragar saliva esperando lo peor—, ya sabemos que no pasó nada.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con mucha seguridad, fueron unas simbólicas Rosas Pirañas de parte de Piscis porque ambos santos se sintieron igual de golpeados, como si los hubiera atacado en batalla. ¿De qué hablaba?

—¿Eh? —mencionó Cáncer con una ceja arqueada y media sonrisa en su rostro, permitiéndose estar más relajado pero no menos sorprendido o alerta—. ¿Significa que me crees, Albafica?

—No es que les creamos —intervino Dégel—. Lo sabemos.

—¿Quieres explicarte de una vez? —Kardia ya se estaba impacientando—. Y sin muchos rodeos si no les importa.

Tanto Dégel como Albafica compartieron una mirada y fue el caballero de Acuario quien se acomodó los lentes antes de comenzar su discurso.

—No ocurrió nada fuera de lo ordinario —explicó—. Bebieron mucho y los trajimos de vuelta inconscientes. No traen ropa debido a que se vomitaron encima, por lo que se las quitamos. Sólo eso.

Ese argumento les resultó muy convincente, verídico, conciso, y asqueroso sobre todo. Respiraron aliviados al saber que no habían compartido más intimidad que dormir uno al lado del otro. No se habían acostado. Ahora podían seguir con sus vidas.

—Esperen —intervino Kardia, alzando una mano como si fuera un niño con una duda para su maestro—. ¿Por qué me dejaron aquí con él durmiendo? Podrían haberme dejado en mi casa, les queda de pasada.

Expresó su duda y los otros dos caballeros se miraron encogiendo los hombros. No había una razón lógica para eso más que a ninguno de los dos le apetecía subir hasta el octavo templo con un vomitado y maloliente Kardia a cuestas. Demasiado con que lo llevaron hasta Cáncer.

—Como son tan amigos creímos que les agradaría despertar juntos —contestó Albafica y Dégel sonrió de una forma imperceptible pero con cierta diversión en su rostro.

En ese instante, Kardia y Manigoldo tuvieron la idea de que eso había sido confabulado por sus compañeros. Una broma, un experimento o quizás una apuesta que nunca les dirían. Ellos no hablaban mucho, pero eran capaces de descubrir qué ocultaban a través de sus muecas y los cuatro se conocían demasiado, tanto como para saber qué pensaban o cómo reaccionarían ante tales situaciones.

* * *

A mí al menos me causó gracia, por más que no tuviera sentido jaja. En fin, gracias a los que leyeron y nos vemos.

Besitos!


End file.
